Deep Love
by Aticia
Summary: You changed me..You made me understood my value.. So now I knowe what I want.. / femslash /


**I**

\- Pretty girls shouldn't be alone in forest road isn't baby girl?

I turn around and see something.. I taught my eyes will never see again. Vampaire. Female one.. Very beautiful one.. With blond hear, pall skin and golden eyes. She have body beautiful as her face. But this person.. Her smile, her smell, everything scram in one words. SEX. She was this what people personified the essence of eroticism. I was completely speechless. She have something who make me feel.. Not so broken. It was weird because I should panic.. She could lost control.. She could kill me but she look at me like I was worst something.. But I wasn't.. He have right when he left.. I was pathetic human. They all left me.. I was nothing to care.. I was a toy.. I felt tears running down my cheeks. She looks worry..

-Don't cry baby girl for now on I will take good care of you.. Everything going to be ok. I promise you.

She hugged me tightly. I felt so safe when I put my face in her neck. I still can see Edward afar in the forest. He looked at me reproachfully. But with every my breath of its sweet calming scent of her. He was more transparent until he completely disappeared.

\- He promise me this to..

\- I'm not him and I have my reasons to take care of you.. Soon you will understand. But now I will take you home baby girl its cold outside.

Her laugh made me feel like something inside me straitened and tingling. And for the first time For many months, I did not feel the pain in my chest..

 **II**

\- You thinking about him don't you ?

\- Sometimes..

\- Are you now?

\- No..

\- Baby girl.. true for true remember?

\- Yes..

\- I don't like this.. I want you think about me.. And me only.

\- I know..

We lay in my bed hugging tightly. I used her chest as a pillow slowly giving myself into the arms of sleep. Its only helps her fingers brush my hair gentile. It was a moth since we met. She was with me every night keeping me away from the nightmares.

\- You know but still it's not change anything isn't?

\- Tanya I…

In a second I felt a sudden jolt. She threw me on the pillow so I was under her. And for the first time her lips touched my. It was so different then kissing Edward. She wasn't afraid to touch me.. I can felt that she really need to. Like she really want me to touch her as well. Her lip was so soft and gently. She kissed me so passionately and at the same time so delicately It was like power passing through my body, leaving behind traces of heat. She ended the kiss pressing kisses on my jaw, nose, cheeks and forehead.

\- Well if you can't do this alone. I have to give my baby good reason to forget him with me.

 **III**

\- Only a good know how much I love live my marks on your skin baby.

\- You leaving them ever day since we do this for the first time. Trust me I know how you love it.

I murmured into my pillow. She giggled intro my back, still applied onto me. I fell her lips suck new signs of her interest. I rolled my eyes, this woman was addicted.

\- Well.. Treat it like a my way to make you remember who was the only person who does this to you.

\- You so sure that you are the only one Tanya?

\- Of cores I'm. You are my Baby.. Quite quickly, no one will be able to do this anyway.

\- Because you change me?

\- I prefer to say that I will have you to the end this miserable world and beyond.

\- And what if I left you ?

\- You won't leave me.

\- Why?

\- Because you **love me** ever if you don't say this loud.

 **IV**

\- Tell me…

I could only moan her name.

\- Povedz mi lásku...

Her hands glided through my body leaving behind a trace of tingling and warmth. I was exhausted, sweaty, wet, half-conscious but she still don't stop fuck me. I fell her hands between my legs. I couldn't stop chug and squealing.

\- Tell me.. I want to hear this.

Her lips were so close to my ear. I was so close.. I couldn't think.. .. I couldn't breathe.. She had no mercy on my. She take what was hers. And I know for the first time she lay an eyes on my she was my to.

\- Tell me Isabela..

For a moment my brain and all I was go to the stars. For a one moment I can't felt anything. No lost, no abandonment, No broken heart, No sad, No sorrow, No commitment, No happiness, No warm, No love.. But She made me back. And for the first time in a year. I was ready..

\- I love you.. I love only you Tanya.

 **V**

\- Let's get marriage.

She lifted me with her perfect eyebrow and smiled meanly.

\- I thought that you despise the concept marriage?

\- I do.. Well.. I…Just forget it was stupid..

She laughed, shaking her head. Her eyes even per second being torn from the road. We traveled to Denali in Alaska. So I could finally get to know her family. To be honest, I was terrified. What if they don't like me? Tanya love them. I don't want to stand between My lover and her family.. My lover.. I smile it's still sound so now and wired to me..

\- You know what baby. I wait 5000 years to someone who I want to say yes, propose to me and you doing this like you ask me if we going to see one movie or another.. I'm disappointed..

She pulled off the road and turned off the engine. I want to say something but she raised her hand so I shut up.

\- I want to do this.. In more…appropriate place.. I wanted to prepare you. But we share same feelings on this subject..

From her jacket pocket she fetched a black velvet box. She took my hand and placed it small box.

\- Isabella Marie Swan Will you do me the honor and will be my wife and let me love you and take care of you until the end of Forever?

She open the lid of the box. I saw the beautiful old ring with a big diamond and ornaments around. I was speechless. Tanya looks nervous but for a moment I find my voice agine.

-I do marry you..

She kiss me and She slipped the ring on my finger.

\- I hope you forgive me my bride I have to do a couple calls.

She dialed the number on the cell and put it to her ear.

\- What calls? Tanya stop smiling like an idiot and tell me what happens.

She puts her finger to my lips.

\- Carmen honey she say yes go pack and reserve tickets on the next flight to Vegas I will not wait until she chickened.

 **VI**

\- Vacation will ends in week Dad we come back to forks tomorrow. Relax I won't leaving any day of school.

I felt my wife's arms wrapped around me from behind.

\- No dad you don't have to to go after me to the airport. My friend's promises to give me ride.

I heard Tanya whispered in my neck " _Oww Baby I will give you a ride in a short time_ " I could hear Kate and Irina langue downstairs. God I heat vampire hearing..

 **VII**

\- Cullen's are in town… They want to see you..

\- Well It makes no difference what they want. I owe them nothing.

\- And what abate him?

\- Well if he going to visit. I tell him to fuck off..

\- My my, strong language..

\- This is all he deserves for us. I don't want him to destroy my last days as human.

\- I don't want him to hurt you again..

\- I know love..

I kiss my wife gently. She look so worry and I don't know why. I pike her and her family. So they well Edward can burn in hell..

 **VII**

\- Bella we are so..

\- Its Isabella by now Alice. I don't want to listen what you have to say..

\- But Bella!

She looked really desperate. Jasper as well. Both are mates steel from us in a short distance. I sighed and fell on the couch in my living room.

\- Listen, I don't blame you ok ? It was accident You did what was best for **your** family. I understand that but I don't understand why you are here again?

\- Because we miss you Bella.

\- Isabella..

\- I miss you..Bel..Isabella. We are so sorry.. He made as to leaving you.. But he..

\- I don't give a fuck what he do or what he wants..

They looked shocked once again. My Tanya give me big smile. I felt like Jasper try to to comfort me. I don't know for what? I was an oasis of peace. Alice looked so broken. And for a moment I felt bad for her.

\- You've changed..

\- We all changed in time.. But still I don't hate you Alice if this is what you so desperate to hear.. We are just not **family** this is all.

 **VIII**

\- Bella I beg you help as!

Once again Alice Cullen stand in my living room. Tanya go hunting. And Kate with Irina had to be here over the fifteen minutes.

\- For what do you need my help?

\- Its Edward.. He don't want to live without you..

\- And what our golden boy going to do dear cousin?

\- Kate..

In a second sister stood side by me. I enjoyed their company but I wanted my wife back so she would console me to sleep. At an afternoon nap.. After she raped me into oblivion..

\- Bella he going to Volturi! He will beg for death! You are the only person who can make him change his mind! Come on we..

\- No..

\- No?

Alice looked lost. Kate helped me develop talent so that pixy couldn't see what I going to do.

\- I'm sorry Alice.. I stay her with my family and wife..

\- But he will!

\- He do what he wants. Stop mothering him. He is a big boy.

-But Be..

\- Isabella! Now Go away or my sisters will help you..

 **IX**

\- He death ?

\- No Baby When he realized you were not coming. He get his tail between tiny legs and crying over his fate.

\- Pity.. Because of him I couldn't say goodbye to my mom..

\- Baby if you want we can..

\- No its ok I just call her one last time.

\- Ok I Will pack as. Love you.

\- I Love You to Tanya.

I pulled the phone out of my pocket and call her.

\- Hi mom how are you ?

 **X**

\- Reedy?

\- No

\- No?

\- You want me to always say truth remember?

\- Yes baby. But if you not reedy we can..

\- No we cant. I'm not ready but I want this. Two day of pain are worth to be with you Forever.

\- I love you Isabella. Im so sorry its have to be in hurry.

\- Ssss its ok I want this. I love you so do this and we can have all are problems go.

And in one moment I **fell pain no words could describe**..

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it :) I'm sorry for the mistakes but im too lazy to improve XD


End file.
